Hero of An Alternate Dimension
by NICK54222
Summary: Max has been given a new destiny to become the Hero of Hyrule and save his dimension from the Moront Company of monsters. Who will he face as Link?


**Hero of an Alternate Dimension**

**Crossover Between LOZ and Dragon Tales**

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of a New Hero**

**Description: Max, Emmy, and Enrique are now in High School (Max is 15; Emmy and Enrique are 17) and did not forget about their dragon friends, as they can freely come to their world from a portal in a field. One day, a mysterious lizard comes out of an alternate portal from another world and his appearance in Max and Emmy's house leads to a cave to appear underground the house. But the reason why he appears is that he wants to see Max in person. So he finds him in his bed early one morning (early as in 3:00 AM!) and wakes him up to tell him of his destiny, which was why he had weird dreams. He follows the lizard to the cave under the house, which could only be accessible by a switch on the ground that only can be seen and pressed by Max. In the cave, Max sees that at a dead end, there is a door. The lizard tells Max to open it, but after opening the door, light grabs him to the other side of the door. There, he sees a soul of light fly around. It enters Max's body and transforms him, but however, makes him become Link and faint (from Twilight Princess without the wolf form, but how he is at the end of Twilight Princess). He awakens a few minutes later in the cave and is shocked to see his new form. But after a few days pass from this event, mysterious bandits were just seizing a bank his mother and sister go to on the weekends. And worse, Emmy is held hostage by them and tied up to a pillar. Max rushes to them as Link on Epona and learns info about what will happen after he transforms because he will appear in a nearby forest in his town. After arriving at the bank, the robbers are hit by a slingshot nut. They look around to see who hit them with a nut. Then, one of the robbers sees Link, only to be killed by his sword and revealed to be a monster after he sees his monster disguise from taking off his sunglasses. The rest of the robbers are revealed to be monsters and are killed by Link. He rescues everyone in the bank and everyone is thankful. He also safely takes Emmy home on Epona and realizes that HE needs to be Max again and reappear at his house after his father says his name for a family meeting. So he returns to the spot he appeared as Link and reverts to Max and sees Emmy safe. That night, he knows that his adventure has begun.**

**Before we begin, it is a good idea to talk about the main characters.**

Max: The main hero/protagonist of this story. He is chosen as the new Hero of his alternate world/dimension. He is chosen to defeat Mortoronus, the leader of the monster corporation called Moront. In order to fight off the evil monsters of Moront, Max must transform into Link and stop him from causing the conquering of his world by Moront.

Link: The Ancient Hero of Hyrule that has given courage to Max from his soul and transforms Max into him. Now as him, Max must stop Moront Co. with his Master Sword and useful items in order to bring peace to his world once as it were in the past.

Razzle: A lizard from Hyrule that has heard that in order to save a dimension, the ancient hero must enter that dimension. However, the ancient hero must be half Link, half a human from that dimension. So the ancient hero's soul goes with him to the dimension in trouble and Razzle finds Max and informs him of his destiny to stop the Moront gang and restore peace to his dimension.

Emmy: Max's sister who is still the leader of the gang in Dragon Land. But one day, she is captured and her rescue is Max's first goal as Link. She tells her friends about Link after her rescue.

Enrique: Emmy and Max's fellow childhood friend and is shocked to hear that Link rescued Emmy one day.

Ord: Max's best friend in Dragon Land and is surprised to hear what happened to Emmy one day. He is surprised that Max is not involved in the battles.

Cassie: Emmy's best friend in Dragon Land and is surprised to hear what happened to Emmy one day.

Zak and Wheezie: A two-headed dragon that is surprised about the incident at the bank and how Emmy was rescued.

Tech: Max's best human friend and is one of the first people to find out that Max is Link.

Phoen: One of Max's friends and is the other person to find out that Max is Link first. They protect his secret very well from others.

Mortoronus: The main antagonist of this story. He leads the Moront company/gang of monsters and is actually an accidental monster-human. He hopes to lure the ancient hero to his death in the world that he resides in. About when he and Link are going to fight, he exposes Max as Link to his parents, but dies after the battle.

**Now that we told you about the major characters of this story (Quetzal is not a character in this), let's get started!**

**Max's House**

Max wakes up one day.

"Finally, morning comes.", he said after he woke up.

But just then, he immediately remembered what happened in his dreams.

**Max's Dreams**

Max runs in an area of light.

"YOU MUST SAVE YOUR TOWN FROM MORONT.", said many voices.

Max kept running.

"BECOME THE ANCIENT HERO OF ANOTHER DIMENSION.", said the voices again.

Max stopped and could not run anymore.

"THAT IS YOUR DESTINY.", said the voices one more time before the dream faded away.

**Max's House**

Max then realized that he is destined for something.

He just could not find it out what they clearly mean.

He decided to focus on his life and forget about them for now.

So he gets dressed, brushes his teeth and went downstairs for his breakfast.

**Playroom**

As Max heads downstairs, he sees something moving in the closet of the playroom he played in when he was younger.

Max went inside the playroom and opened the closet.

Inside were Ord, a blue dragon, Cassie, a pink dragon, and Zak and Wheezie, a green (Zak) and purple (Wheezie) 2 headed dragon.

"Hey Max. We slept here last night. Emmy allowed us to do so.", said Ord.

"Well, you better take your stuff home with you before you go.", said Max.

"We will.", said the dragons.

"Good.", said Max as he left the playroom.

**Living Room**

Max went downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Time for breakfast Mom!", said Max.

"Not yet Max. First, something is on the news.", said his mother.

Max saw his family looking at the TV.

He walked to the television and saw something that made him shocked.

**"Throughout the past few days, many causes of robbery have been occurring. They all are common to each other due to the fact that the same robbers did each robbery. We cannot find out their hideout at this moment. But we really need some desperate help now as the robberies are starting to worry everyone who is involved in these robberies. If anyone that can stop these robberies can hear this, please come and help the citizens of our town as they are starting to become common robberies!",** said the news anchor.

"These robberies are starting to get people to evade our town!", said Max's father.

"But who can stop these robberies?", Emmy asked.

"Are those robbers part of this "Morornt"? Is it my destiny to stop them?", Max thought.

"Well, if we need to stay protected, then we should evade this town until further notice if this is starting to continue. We really need some one to stop those robbers.", said his mother.

"I bet I know someone who can help me. Phoen is his name, and he is a smart guy to be one of my friends.", Max thought again.

**Later that Morning**

Max left his house with his backpack on his back and went to the bus stop.

There he saw Phoen and Tech there.

"Hey Max. Did you hear that the robberies are increasing the chance of another robbery to occur somewhere?", said Tech.

"Yea. I even saw it on the news. Say Phoen, do you know anything about "Moront"?, said Max.

"No. Why do you ask about that?", said Phoen.

"Because I've been having dreams that have voices telling me about "Moront". We should research this Moront thing after school.", said Max.

"Good idea. But what about the robberies?", said Tech.

"They might be connected to those robberies.", said Max.

Just then a yellow school bus arrived at the bus stop.

The 3 got onto their bus and sat down. Then, the bus took them to school (Emmy and Enrique are on the bus, but Max is the main hero, so most of the story will focus on him).

**Meanwhile, in an Alternate World**

A lizard is looking at light spirits in a bright world.

"Razzle, in order to save that dimension, the ancient hero of this world must come to that world.", said one of the spirits.

"Indeed. But how can he enter that world? In order for the hero to enter that world, his soul must give someone in that world power.", said Razzle (yes, that is the lizard's name).

"Maybe I know who can.", said the ancient hero's soul from behind the spirits.

"Who are you?", Razzle asked.

"I am the ancient hero of this world, known as Hyrule. My name is Link. I know that it is impossible for me in general, but you and I must go to this world together. Besides, I also know who will become me and save his world.", said Link.

"But who would that be?", Razzle asked.

"This boy is the one.", said Link.

A light power appeared and it formed Max's body.

"This is the boy that must save his world? He does not know who is behind this. The one behind this is the leader of Moront.", said Razzle.

"You know what the gang is, but however, the leader, along with the other humans in Moront are actually monsters in disguise!", said Link.

"So we must find that boy and tell him of his destiny.", said Razzle.

Agreed. I must also tell you about Moront and why it is evil.", said Link.

"We must leave at once to find that boy and save his world.", said Razzle.

"Indeed. But one thing before we go. His name is Max, for your information.", said Link.

Razzle shook his head and the 2 left for Max's world.

**The High School in Town**

Max, Tech, and Phoen got off of their bus and have arrived at their school.

"So, we are still freshmen, but pretty soon, Max will be a freshman somewhere else if his family moves for their own safety.", said Tech.

"That might happen if someone does not come and save this town.", said Max.

"The robbers might have something in common with the gang of Moront.", said Phoen.

"You know, I guess we are all eager to find out more of the Moront gang.", said Max.

The three decided to go inside the school and get on with their day and research it after school.

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in a Field**

Razzle and Link appear in a field from a portal.

"OK, now we need to find Max's house.", said Razzle.

Just then, a line of light appeared in front of them.

"I sense that the mysterious line of light will lead us to Max's house.", said Link.

The two followed the line and ended up at a house.

"This better be it.", said Link.

After sensing the house, he was right.

Then, they heard the ground quake near the house.

"That quake was the creation of a cave only Max could enter.", said Link.

"We better start hiding there!", said Razzle.

So the two went into the underground cave and hid there from the other people there.

**High School Cafeteria**

Emmy and Enrique were getting their lunch in the lunch line as their lunch begins before Max's lunch ends.

"So, Max is concerned about the robbers too. We should tell the dragons too about this invasion.", said Enrique.

As they were ready to sit down at a table, they saw Max with his friends Tech and Phoen sitting down.

"Does your sister and your friend Enrique know about the Moront gang?", Tech asked.

"Yea, I guess. Emmy might be as concerned as I am about this situation.", said Max.

Emmy and Enrique walked up to their table.

"So Max, what do you think is up with those robbers?", Emmy asked.

"I think they are part of a gang known as Moront.", said Max.

"That's a gang of drugs. They might be connected to those robbers. Moront might be the real enemy here.", said Enrique.

"That's what I think. Me and my friends Tech and Phoen will research this Moront gang after school a bit more.", said Max.

"I guess you are coming up with a plan.", said Enrique as they went to their table.

Then, Max's grade (yes, 9th since freshmen are in the 9th grade in a high school) was dismissed for their next class.

"The day is not over yet, so we have a couple more hours left before we go and research the Moront gang.", said Phoen.

"And before I find out what I am against.", Max thought.

**Moront CO.**

The robbers from the robberies were walking towards a certain room.

In that room was a giant man who was about 8 feet tall.

"Sir, we have gotten your items as you requested us to rob.", said one of the robbers.

"Good. Pretty soon our plan to rob this town out of its merchandise!", said the man.

"But why did you hire us boss?", another robber asked.

"You might want to call that my little secret.", said the man.

"What are our orders now?", the robber leader asked.

"I want you to stay put for now.", said the man.

The robbers dismissed to their chambers.

But after they left, the man pressed a button on his desk.

The wall behind him was split into 2 separate walls and revealed a chamber.

The man had the DNA of the robbers, so he used them in a machine to create clones of them.

But the clones however were a bit different since they wore black sunglasses to hide their eyes.

"Perfect. Soon I'll rule this town and soon the entire universe with my monster army!", said the man as he did an evil laugh afterwards.

**High School Courtyard**

Max, Phoen, and Tech were dismissed from their school and went to their bus.

As Max sat down, he took out his cell phone and called his mother.

"Hello?", she said.

"Hey Mom, can I see my friends after school if you don't mind?", Max asked.

"Sure dear.", said his mother.

They ended their conversation with goodbyes and Max hung up.

"So can you guys not believe we will research this Moront gang?", Tech asked.

"Well, in order for me to get that information, we need to get to my house from the bus, got it guys?", said Phoen.

Max and Tech shook their heads and the bus arrived at the bus stop.

Then, they went over to Phoen's house to research the Moront gang.

**Phoen's House**

The three went up to Phoen's computer and searched up the Moront gang.

After a while of researching, they found the information.

"This should have enough information we need to stop the Moront gang.", said Phoen.

The three then read the description.

"_**The Moront gang is as of now a robbery mafia corporation that wishes to rob the buildings of a town called "Hanter Sod". However, police knows about them and their location and when they tried to get to their hideout, every time a monster tries to attack them, but when the police attack, it is too powerful for them. But, it seems that Hanter Sod's citizens are trying to escape their corporation's attacks by moving away from the town and living somewhere else. But as we all know, the town hopes for someone to save them from their robbery problem. Once the person arrives, he must stop Moront Co. and put an end to their crimes.", **_said the description.

"Seems like we really need someone to save us now.", said Tech.

"This must be the destiny my dreams have been talking about! But how will I stop Moront as the destined one?", Max thought.

"I'll tell Enrique so that he can tell Emmy. You two should relax and wait for the hero to arrive.", said Tech.

Max and Phoen both agreed as Tech left the house.

Max followed him to get to his house.

**Max's House Later On**

As Max was watching TV that night after he finished his homework, Emmy saw him.

"Max, that person that needs to help our town needs to come now and stop Moront, which is now a robbery mafia.", said Emmy.

"I agree. Besides, that person can stop Moront and put the members of the gang in jail for good!", said Max.

"At least Moront can be stopped easily!", said Emmy.

"That is what Emmy thinks. But why would a robbery mafia want to be stopped as part of my destiny? I need to get back into my dreams.", Max thought.

**Later That Night in the Cave**

Razzle has been sleeping in the cave for many hours.

He woke up and saw that Link was missing.

Then he saw 2 giant doors.

"Razzle, I'm behind these doors. It might be better to tell him sometime tomorrow morning, but very early so that his parents do not notice he is gone.", said Link.

"Ok then.", said Razzle.

**Later On**

Razzle was given knowledge about entering the cave.

Then he looked for Max's room in Max's house.

After a while, he found Max's room.

Max was sleeping again and was in his dream once more.

**Max's Dream**

"MORONT IS AN EVIL GANG THAT HAS BROUGHT DARKNESS INTO YOUR WORLD.", said the voices.

"Why am I against Moront?", Max asked.

"MORONT'S LEADER HAS CREATED MONSTERS TO INVADE YOUR WORLD. THAT IS WHY YOU MUST FACE THEM. THE LEARDER IS USING THE ROBBERS THAT ARE HUMANS. HE CLONES THEM BUT THEY ARE ACTUALLY MONSTERS. NOW AWAKE AND FOLLOW THE LIZARD.", said the voices.

Max woke up.

**Max's Room**

Max wakes up and sees that a lizard is in his room.

"There you are Max!", said Razzle.

"Do you know why I'm having these dreams about me being destined for defeating Moront?", Max asked.

"Indeed. Someone else will tell you. But allow me to introduce myself. I am Razzle, a lizard said by the gods of another world to find you and tell you that it is up to you to stop Moront.", said Razzle.

"It's 3 in the morning. I hope I don't wake my parents or my sister.", said Max.

"Get dressed quickly and follow me.", said Razzle.

So Max quietly and quickly got dressed into his clothes and went downstairs with his shoes on.

**Living Room**

Max followed Razzle to a closet door in his living room.

"So what is it, Razzle?", Max asked.

"Get in here.", said Razzle.

Max entered the closet as Razzle told him to.

"There's nothing here.", said Max.

He looked around then saw a weird button switch.

Max stepped on it and a stairway formed in the closet.

"Woah. I guess only I could have seen that switch.", said Max.

"Only you can press that switch.", said Razzle.

Max walked down the stairwell with Razzle.

**The Cave**

The stairway led to a cave with 2 giant doors.

"What are those doors?", Max asked.

"The doors of light. Go through them and you will discover your destiny.", said Razzle.

Max walked up to the 2 doors and opened one of them.

Then, a giant hand of light appeared and grabbed Max into the other side.

**Mysterious Light Area**

Max awakens in a light area similar to the ones in his dreams.

Max walks in the world for a while until he sees a weird looking light.

The weird looking light became a soul, which was Link's soul.

"Hello Max. I know your destiny.", he said.

"Who are you?", Max asked.

"I'm Link. You must become me in your world in order to stop the gang of Moront.", said Link.

"Wait. I need to become you in order to fulfill my destiny?", Max asked again.

"Indeed. But first, I must tell you who leads Moront.", said Link.

"Who is the leader of Moront?", Max asked.

"Mortoronus. He is disguised as a man to hide his monster form. He is sending monster all around your town.", said Link.

"I guess I understand my destiny a lot more now.", said Max.

"Now then, I must do this in order for this to work.", said Link as he rose up.

After rising up, Link aimed for Max.

Light engulfed Max as his transformation began.

The light made him form a new shape as the light disappeared.

However, Max fainted before the rest of the light went away.

**The Cave Minutes Later**

Max awakens back in the cave differently.

He noticed that his arms were much different as he got up.

"Max, try looking into this mirror here.", said Razzle.

Max walked to the mirror.

Then he noticed that his body completely transformed (he looks like Link from Twilight Princess at the end of the game as mentioned in the description).

"How do you feel? You will need this form in order to stop the evil gang of Moront.", said Link.

"I guess I feel fine. But I look exactly like you now.", said Max.

"Indeed. Good luck. In this form, you are now known as Link.", said Link as he left into Max's new body.

The light power then hit Link, but it did not hurt him at all as it turned him back into Max.

"What just happened?", Max asked.

"When you enter that door, you will become Link again. But you will warp to somewhere in your town. Somewhere that no one in your town can know that you are Link.", said Razzle.

"OK then. I better get back to sleep now.", said Max.

"I will come when danger strikes.", said Razzle as Max went up the stairwell and back to his room to sleep.

**A Few Days Later**

Max wonders what he will face as Link now as he watches TV.

Suddenly, he heard police cars.

"What are the police doing here?", his father asked.

Max's mother walked into the house.

"What's going on?", Max asked.

"Your sister is being held hostage by the robbers at the bank!", said his mother.

"But this time, the robbers were strangely wearing sunglasses.", said one of the officers.

"What will we do now?", said Max's father concerned about the situation.

Max then decided to the closet in the Living Room.

"Max, stay inside the house until the robbers leave.", said his father.

"Do not worry. I will stay inside.", said Max.

After his parents went to a table to call family members about what has happened, Max went into the closet with the secret entrance to the cave.

**The Cave**

"Max, I was about to come and get you.", said Razzle as he saw Max appear in the cave.

"I heard of the situation before you told me.", said Max as he walked towards the doors to open them.

Max opened the doors and entered the light to transform into Link.

Light engulfed him again, but this time he was somewhere else.

**Forest Near The Town**

After the warp, Link looked around and saw that he was in a forest.

"Link, you must head to the bank and stop the robbers.", said Razzle.

Link looked around until he saw a portal with Razzle's face in it.

"This is how I communicate with you. Now you must head towards the bank.", said Razzle.

Link shook his head and started running towards the bank.

He saw a horse running next to him after a while.

"Who is this horse?", Link asked.

"This is Epona, your horse. She was mine in the past, but now she will help you stop Moront.", said Link(the soul) from Link's(Max's) soul.

Link (Max) climbed onto Epona and started riding towards the bank.

**Meanwhile at the Bank**

The robbers tied up Emmy to a pillar so that she could not escape.

"Why are the robbers silent?", she thought.

They were taking down the police one by one with their mysterious guns.

"They are not too strong!", said one of the officers.

"And they are silent now!", said another officer.

"Please someone, help me!", said Emmy thought.

**Road Nearby the Bank**

Link and Epona have reached the downtown part of the town from the forest.

" I know the bank's location when I was a human, so that should be easy to find.", said Link.

"You better hurry! If you do not save the bank soon, you might not be able to see your sister again!", said Razzle.

"How do you know I have a sister?", Link asked.

"We had to know what your family was in order to know that it was you who is destined.", said Razzle.

"She will be the one I must protect the most in the bank.", said Link.

After a while, Epona and Link arrived at the bank.

**The City Bank**

Link saw about 8 robbers in there.

He also saw man people held hostage.

Finally, he was shocked to see his sister tied up to a pillar unlike the other hostages.

"Don't worry Emmy. I'm coming in to save you from those robbers.", Link thought.

As he got off of Epona, Link noticed that the window glass was broken in parts of the bank.

He found one, hid in there and looked inside his item storage.

He found a slingshot and fired one of the nuts straight at one of the robbers from the broken window glass.

The nut actually got hit on the robber so hard that it bounced off quickly to each of the robbers, hurting each of them.

They looked around for who shot that.

"Who shot that nut?", one of the officers thought.

After a while, they saw Link from the window glass and one of the robbers walked up to him and was about to fire his gun.

Link quickly ran, dodged the bullets, and took off the robber's sunglasses.

He saw his eyes and was shocked to see that he had no eyes.

"What are we even fighting against?", another officer thought.

The robber then transformed into a boar-humanoid monster and started attempting to bite Link.

Link stood back and took out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield from his back.

"Here goes!", said Link as he slashed the monster.

He perfectly slashed the monster, killing him.

"The robbers are monsters?", said Emmy in a nervous tone.

The rest of the robbers except for the leader took off their sunglasses and transformed into more boar-humanoid monsters.

They surrounded Link, but were killed after a Spin Attack.

"Woah, these sword battling techniques are amazing!", Link thought.

The leader took off his sunglasses and became a giant spider.

"I'll kill this spider for what it and those other monsters have done!", said Link as he stabbed the spider.

After stabbing it for a while, it was not killed, but it was injured enough for one finishing blow.

Link jumped up and threw his sword into the spider's head, finishing it and killing it.

The hostages safely exited the bank from the main entrance and were taken to ambulances that took them to a hospital.

Link then walked up to Emmy and cut the strings that tied her to the pillar.

"Thanks. Say, you battled quite well there. Why did you come and save me?", said Emmy as she was saved.

"Those monsters were from Moront and wanted to bring evil to this town. I also knew that you were the most captured of the hostages, so I had to take action and save you.", said Link.

"But now, I need to get home. I'm also concerned about the other monsters in town.", said Emmy.

"Don't worry. When I'm still here, I'll take them down. Follow me. I'll take you home.", said Link.

Emmy followed Link back to Epona and they got onto her.

Then they rode back to Emmy's house.

**Max's House**

Max and Emmy's parents were worried.

"Emmy might be gone forever if someone does not stop them!", said their mother.

Just then, the phone rang.

Their father picked it up.

"Hello?", he said.

"Good news. The robbers were stopped. But a few things happened there. First of all, the sunglasses they wore hid their monster disguises.", said the officer.

"Monsters? What about Emmy?", said their father again.

"Someone in a green tunic took off one of their sunglasses and revealed to us that they were monsters. He used his sword to kill each of them. He also finished off the leader, which was a spider. Everyone was relieved to be saved. Now this town actually has a hero now.", said the officer before he hung up.

"What was it?", Max and Emmy's mother.

"Good news. The robbers have been defeated. Emmy should be safe now. But who could have defeated those monsters?", said their father.

"We better get Emmy and see if she is OK. But why would monsters pose as robbers?", said their mother.

Then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?", their mother asked.

Both parents walked to the door.

They opened the door, and saw that Emmy was safe.

"EMMY!", said both parents as they hugged her.

Then, they saw Link at the door.

Max's father saw the green tunic and realized that he was the one who defeated the monsters.

"Thank you for saving our daughter.", he said.

"You're welcome. But as long as I remain in this town, I will defeat those monsters of the gang of Moront.", said Link.

"So Moront is the one who sent these monsters into town. We better talk about this. Max! Family Meeting!", said Max's father.

Link felt surprised since he needed to get back to his house quickly.

So he got on Epona and rushed back to where he came from the cave.

**Forest Near the Town**

Link returned to the forest where he appeared as Link in his world.

Epona disappeared into the light however as he walked onto the exact spot he arrived and was warped back to the cave.

**Max's House**

Max came from the closet and saw that Emmy was safe.

"What happened?", he asked.

"Someone saved Emmy from the monster robbers. At least she is safe. Now we need to talk.", said his father.

So the family had a meeting.

"Moront, now a robbery mafia gang, has been using monsters now to terrorize the town. When we still have that hero, he can protect us from the invading monsters. We have hope now!", said his father.

**Later That Night**

Before going to bed, Max looked out his window.

"This is just the beginning of my adventure as Link to save my town from Moront.", Max thought.

**END of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Dragon Impersonator**

**Description: Days after the incident at the bank, Emmy has been telling her friends of her rescue by Link. Her dragon friends are concerned about the incident, but are glad that she is safe. Meanwhile, Max's friends in real life say that they wonder about who could be the one who saved Emmy at the bank after they saw a summary of the battle at the bank. Emmy decides to show her dragon friends around town with Max and Enrique. All goes great until a monster impersonating a purple version of the dragons from Dragon Land starts breathing fire around town. Moront has also deployed Moront Dodongos to destroy the town. Max must find a way to get into his Link form and stop the dragon and Dodongos around the town. But can he hide his identity from his friends to prevent him from exposing his hero form?**


End file.
